True Love's Kiss
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Only a true love's kiss can break the curse. But there is always a catch...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon or anything else other than the idea… I think… if there is a similar idea then I did not mean for it to happen… seriously… **

**~True Love's Kiss Chapter 1~**

_**The beginning**_

Once upon a time, there was a princess…

No scratch that…

A prince actually… was born into the vikingdom of Berk. It was the main vikingdom in the entire barbaric archipelago, since there were a lot of other vikingdoms too. The ruler of the vikingdom of Berk was King Stoic the Vast, who is married to the most beautiful Valhalarama. The whole kingdom rejoiced when the king and queen finally had a child they so wanted… however it was ended once the queen died giving birth to her only son, which she only held for a fraction of a second…

Four years passed and the prince grew up to become the most troublesome prince ever… he was always getting into trouble and scolded, but all the more he was already in a ripe age to choose his own dragon… and his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III… well we all know what a great name it is…

"You'll be a great dragon rider someday Hiccup." Stoic beamed at his four year old son who he had placed on his shoulders…

"How do you know I'll be a great dragon rider?" he asked curiously towards his father…

"Well, you're named after one… no… two actually… the Hiccup the first was the first to ride a dragon… while the other one… Hiccup the second was the first to make a dragon academy." Stoic said thoughtfully, "Who knows, maybe someday you'll do something no one has ever done too." That got Hiccup thinking for a while…

"I know! I'll be the first to ever ride a night fury!" he exclaimed and Stoic laughed…

"Aye lad, maybe you'll be the first to ride one…" and they entered the kingdom to look for a dragon his son would have for the rest of his life. However no matter how many his son have managed to tame, still he would not pick one until the day came where they'd have to stop and go to another vikingdom to _**present **_him…

They sailed towards the island that was once known as the Outcast island, but the occupants weren't really barbaric… they were just as strong as the others, but their features are quite misleading… if Hiccup had not been his son then he would probably belong here, but no matter…

"Greetings Stoic!" Alvin greeted and then stared at Hiccup, "This is your son aye?" he said and picked up Hiccup rather roughly and looked at Stoic and Hiccup back and forth, "Well… he still has lots to grow doesn't he?" Hiccup pouted at the comment… he knew he was indeed smaller than the rest of the kids his age, but he was really working on it, had his father not been too uptight about keeping him around… which in turn made him smarter than the rest of the kids his age… well that's what you get when you hang around older company…

"Thank you for having us, Alvin," he said as he shook hands, "But where is your daughter?"

"Oh, that girl is tricky, just like her father," he said and winked, "Savage!" he yelled, "Go find me daughter!"

"Aye, aye sir!" and some of them left to find the princess. As soon as the issue of finding the daughter was gone, they were led into the great hall where there were many Vikings and villagers going out and about the hall. Hiccup was getting bored and looked around… of course as a kid he was really very imaginative, but he could've sworn he saw something move behind the bushes… well curiosity got the best of him and he followed it… forgetting the fact that he was suppose to not wander around grounds he doesn't know…

Not too far away from the celebration though was the village of the Outcasts. They were also awake since their family members were still at the palace watching out for certain dangers…although, in one hut, that didn't seem to be the case…

"Astrid, Ruffnut! What in Thor's name are you doin' up there!?" Astrid's mother shouted as she stormed up the stairs and into the room of her daughter and saw them with stick swords and all. She let out a sigh and took it from their small hands and place in somewhere high up where they won't be able to reach it…

"Aw," Ruffnut whined, "Come on Mrs. Hofferson we'll promise to sleep afterwards!" they pleaded, she shook her head…

"Nu-uh, you girls better get to sleep. I promised your mother Ruffnut I'd look after you while you're here." Both girls pouted as they were tucked in bed. The moment door was closed both threw the covers off of themselves and stared out of the window…

"Aw, look at them… I bet the princess and prince is having the time of their lives having to stay up late for that." Ruffnut whispered to Astrid, who too was looking longingly at the palace…

"Sigh," she sighed dreamily, "I wonder what it's like out there."

"I dunno," Ruffnut said, "But I bet Tuffnut is having the worst time back at home!" they both snickered, and Astrid took a peak below her window…

"I got an idea!"

"What?!" she piped in excitedly…

"Mom will be falling asleep not long from now, let's sneak out by then!"

"Alright!"

Though after waiting, it was only Astrid who stayed awake. She pouted for a bit and checked outside her room… the lights were turned off and her mother was sound asleep. She went back in and tugged on Ruffnut who only shoved her hand away…

"Ruffnut come on!" she whispered, "Mom's asleep!"

"You go… sneak away… I'll be here sleeping." She managed before falling right back asleep. Astrid shrugged her shoulders and did sneak out as quietly as possible. As soon as she got out she went to the direction of the palace and run in full speed with twinkles in her eyes. She was so gonna rub this in Ruffnut's face tomorrow…

She roamed and roamed until she didn't notice that she was nearing the palace. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and she whipped her head to see what it was that moved, but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking… a bit lost she was in reality. She never travelled to the palace at night. She turned and took another way, but stopped after sometime when she still did not recognize the surroundings…

She gulped and turned a different way again and started to wander off… in the meantime, Hiccup was also wandering around the woods trying to see what it was he was following, but he couldn't see a thing… perhaps if it was actually daylight already, until that's when he noticed…

He couldn't hear any laughs or music at all, he turned around and everything was dark. His eyes widened for a bit and eventually fainted…

Astrid was really going to get in trouble if her mom wakes up and finds only Ruffnut in bed. She bit her lip and continued walking. Forget about the palace, all she wants is to go home. She kept walking and eventually slipped on a wet rock and splashed on herself. She regained her stance and quickly climbed to the bank and gulped for some air and shivered… it was freezing cold! She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked her body back and forth, until she heard something move in the bushes…

She stopped and squinted her eyes in the dark, but it was useless she couldn't see anything, until she saw it… two slits inside huge green pupils, shivering with cold, she managed to get a word out of her freezing lips…

"D-d-dr-dra-dragon." She whispered, and it began to charge towards her and she was forced to flee away from the dragon. Back in Outcast Island were a lot of dragons untamed and unused to human company… so it was safe to assume, neither the people were accustomed to dragons. She ran for her life as the dragon let out a sound not really that loud, she was momentarily confused… that sound was a bit familiar… she wonders where she heard it before…

She looked back, and could see nothing but a fireball coming right at her and she tripped… missing the fireball a few inches from burning her head. She quickly looked around and grabbed a large branch and swung it to the dragon who she managed to hit. Just as it was about to charge again at her, she readied herself to swing the branch until eventually someone came between them…

"Stop!" said the little boy who held both palms open to the dragon and to her, "its okay…" he whispered to the dragon, "You scared her that's all." She dropped the branch and stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he doing? "I don't know how to speak dragoneese yet, but I'm still learning." He said to the dragon and continued to hold out his hand, "I'm a friend… really…" he said. Eventually it was starting to get near him when it growled to someone behind him. He turned around to look at the other child with him…

"Oh… hi!" he said giving her a goofy smile, "Why are you out here?" he asked, yet she eyed him in confusion as her eyes drifted from him and to the dragon, "Don't tell me you don't understand me too." He said in horror, and she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest…

"Of course I do!" she hissed, "What I don't understand is that why you are talking to a mindless beast!" the so-called beast growled at her and she tripped back. He chuckles at her and came towards the dragon, "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing really," he admitted and the patted the dragon, "I just think you are rather amusing."

"What?" she asked in confusion, "Why?"

"You're out here wet… and cold… in nothing but your sleeping dress, and still you have the guts to defend yourself against a dragon… you're pretty cool." He said and she blushed… thankfully it was dark so he didn't notice it. She stood up and watched him in amazement as he circled the dragon…

"What are you doing?" she asked as she inched a bit closer…

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out what dragon this is though," he said, "But if my guess is correct based on the sound he made a while ago, this is the great night fury." He said and scratched the place behind the ears, "You need to go back home right?" he asked her and she nodded at him, he then got on the dragon and held out his hand to her, "Well come on, I'm going to be in trouble too if I don't get back soon."

"Uh… no thanks?" she said unsurely and he rolled his eyes at her and pulled her up anyway…

"Trust me… come on bud, you ready?" he asked and the dragon grunted, "I'll take that as a yes." And not a moment later they bolted to the air with Astrid screaming her lungs out and held onto dear life at the boy, "Whoa, slow down bud, we have a first timer here." He said a bit dizzy, "I knew you were fast but not _this _fast." He commented and turned to look behind him, "You alright back there?" he asked gently…

"No… please, get me down…" she whimpered and he just chuckled…

"Down?" he paused and looked around, "But it's just so beautiful up here." He whispered and looked around. Curious, Astrid bested herself by looking up and was indeed amazed by what she saw… stars were everywhere and down below were the lights… she could see the whole island up here and the places she never saw… she looked back in front of her and saw him looking around so peaceful at the sky. She bit her lip and looked down…

"No one in this place knows how to calm a dragon…" she said, "You're the prince aren't you?" she said and Hiccup slumped his shoulders in defeat…

"Yes…" he said and stared at her, "You mean you don't have like dragon academies here?" he asked her curiously and she shook her head…

"Nope… that's why Berk is the main Vikingdom in the entire barbaric archipelago… that's their distinct feature." She said, "So does everyone in Berk really have dragons?"

"Yep… don't you too have dragons?" she shook her head…

"Only knights have one… the rest have ponies… or parrots…" she replied. Hiccup nodded and looked down…

"Didn't you say you needed to go home?" he asked and she nodded, "Well… hold on." And they dived down, this time Astrid kept her eyes open, embracing the prince tightly… she never thought she'd meet him… he wasn't really that bad at all… she absentmindedly smiled as she stared at the prince's back… she hopes someday she'll meet him once again… they arrived at her hut, and she passed through the window of her room… she looked out and saw him fly away and she knew exactly what she wanted to do later on…

She was going to be a knight one day… and ride a dragon… and go see the Prince one day…

As soon as Hiccup dropped off the girl, he went back directly to the palace. He stared at his black dragon and smiled at him, "I wonder what I should call you." He said and then shook his head, "Nah… I'll think about it tomorrow." They sped up and went to the palace again where everyone was shocked, amazed, terrified and everything else at the sight of him riding a dragon no one ever seen before. Everyone was silent for a while and even Stoic was speechless until he let out a chuckle and laughed, followed by some of the people he had with him…

"Good job boy!" he beamed at his son and scooped him up, "May I present my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who really lives up to his name… as the first to ever have a night fury as their dragon!" and everyone in the palace rejoiced for another more hour to congratulate and flock over the hatchling night fury…

As soon as they returned back to Berk, the whole island was silent for a little while as their king delivered to them dreadful news about the Vikingdom Berk… on the fourteenth birthday of the prince, the Vikingdom Berk will fall into a deep sleep. A forest of thorns will rise around the palace and keep the dangers within and the people out of Berk. However, King Stoic told each of the kings with daughters or nieces that if one of them wakes the prince up through a kiss, then the curse is broken…

No one knows when the curse took place… but one thing was for sure… whoever wakes up the prince will be immediately betrothed to him, and the vikingdoms will merge into one great empire. Starting from that day, Astrid trained and trained hard to be able to become a knight and help the curse be broken… and see Prince Hiccup awake and smiling… gliding through the skies with his mighty dragon… the night fury…

Years passed by and Prince Hiccup was told of the curse, and he was greatly saddened. It seemed like his fate was sealed. He turned to his dragon and went out for a fly around the island. This went on day after day ever since he knew about his fate. Every single day that passed by, it took longer for the prince to return, and more and more he forgot about the people he had met from around the barbaric islands. He would go out and sketch every single moment until the books were filled with drawings of things he'll know he'd go back to once he would wake up… if he'd wake up…

Berk was preparing for years they know they'd miss out, for only time could tell when they would really be up and about. They'd be falling asleep as the prince will be too…

These were sad times for berk…

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Stoic asked his thirteen-year-old who was now sulking inside his room, "Do you want anything?" he asked. Hiccup stared at the sun which was beginning to set and then back at his father…

"Did mom knew this day was coming?" he asked and looked back out, "Is that why-"

"No Hiccup," his father said as he walked in, "She would have stuck with us throughout the way had she been given the choice." He replied and let out a dejected sigh, "I'd do anything to stop it Hiccup if given the chance… but preventing a day to come is something I couldn't do." And with that he left his son to ponder on his thoughts. As soon as he left, Hiccup went to sit in from of his spinning wheel and spun his wheel… a few moments later there was a familiar flapping of wings heard outside the window and Hiccup beamed at his dragon…

"Toothless, bud, AW!" he said as he pricked his finger, he sucked on it for a while and then stared outside and snatched his sketchbook, "Just in time for sunset bud, let's go."

They flew around and around the island and Hiccup almost forgot what day it was…

Tomorrow was his fourteenth birthday, and he wished he could stop time at this moment. He sketched and sketched the night view he was seeing and savoured each and every moment of his last day… you'd think he was going to die, but who knows when he'll wake up? Might as well enjoy every moment… but time was nearing and he had to get back…

"Alright bud," he said patting the dragon, "Time to head back." As soon as they arrived Hiccup landed outside the palace doors and cuddled with Toothless who let out a whine, "I'm gonna miss you bud." Hiccup whispered to his dragon, "I hope we see each other someday."

Of course, even if dragons were part of the kingdom, they weren't part of the curse. They were the dangers locked inside the forest of thorns that would surround the kingdom, therefore, whoever goes in is sure doomed to die if they don't know what they're doing… after all… dragons could only live so much…

For all Hiccup knew, Toothless won't be around when he wakes up…

He went up the stairs and felt every wall. The guards already locked up the doors and stood guard. Maybe if he won't sleep then the kingdom won't fall asleep… but that would be impossible, he won't be able to stay awake for one whole day. Until he got an idea…

"What if I sleep now and wake up an hour before midnight and then stay awake… surely I can be awake for one whole day!" he said and then dashed to his room to get that much needed sleep of his, "This please work." He muttered to himself before bumping into one of the palace maids, "Whoops sorry!" he apologized as she fell to the ground, and he helped her get up…

"Oh, nonsense my prince," said the maid, "Why such hurry?" she asked and he answered her truthfully and told her about the plan, "In what way may I help?" she asked him and he got a brilliant idea… in this case means it would have been brilliant had he spoken it to the correct person…

"Wake me up an hour before midnight." He said and dashed to his room. He missed to see her smirk to herself and slowly shed off her disguise…

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that dear prince…" she said as she went out the balcony and stared at the starry skies, "Tomorrow's the day I'll get what I want… and you won't foil my plans no matter how brilliant it is…" she raised her hands and began to chant her spell…

"_**Thy prick on thy finger on the spinning wheel's needle, shall be the reason your great plan shall crumble… thy wound shall place you on a sleepy trance, therefore you will lose your chance… what's supposedly mine she claimed as hers… now all of you shall suffer under my curse…"**_

And with that rain was poured down onto the kingdom as she melted away with each raindrop that felt onto her and slowly disappeared. Prince Hiccup never woke up as he had planned for the needle was enchanted by the witch herself as well. It was there as insurance, to make sure her plans worked out perfectly well…

Days passed and new weeds sprouted up slowly and were rapidly growing as each rain passed… even through the snow it grew and grew until it almost reached the highest tower in the castle… and eventually grew taller than the palace itself…

People tried to get in the island, but even with the palace dragons, they couldn't get it. There were too many thorns, and the only way in was to walk through the thorns underneath, but as many people went in… no one ever got out. All they could hear are the screams and roars of what seemed to be a deadly monster guarding the palace from intruders…

Rumours had it that the kingdoms had given up on their ventures for the prince… and some said that there was more to the curse then ever let on by the sleeping king inside his sleeping kingdom, however, needless to say there were two kingdoms who never went to the palace directly…

The Bog Vikingdom and the Outcast Vikingdom…

The Bog is a vikingdom filled with only females. Males have no place in their island and are enslaved. Their queen, Big-boobied Bertha has her daughter training along with one of the rarest dragons, a mood dragon, before she goes and greets the prince ever since King Stoic visited them when the children were still three.

Camicazi was a fierce and headstrong girl; she never let anyone look down on her, and would never back out in a fight. As soon as she heard about the impenetrable vikingdom, she trained hard all day long and encountered every challenge there was to face… but the ultimate goal was to reach the top most tower and wake the prince… but no one had gotten past the demon guarding the palace that was rumoured to be the dragon Prince Hiccup owned…

"As soon as I get to that dragon I'm gonna skin it alive and cut off its head!" she exclaimed…

"No… don't kill it… if you wake the prince up and he'll realize that you killed his dragon then it could start a war between Berk and Bog."

"But I thought it meant an alliance?" she asked confused…

"No… the alliance is only formed if you will agree to marry the prince."

"That little toothpick?" she said in disgust, "Never in a million years, I won't go then!" she said

"If you do this, you're letting Heather win!"

"Who?"

"Alvin's daughter… Princess Heather… I hear she's determined to get to the Prince before you."

"Well, would you look at that?" she said, "And here I thought she was such a sissy."

"Well, if it'll bring you comfort, she has created some of her own knights of rounds to accompany her to her quest."

"Yep, she's a coward alright."

"Coward yes… but wise too." Bertha then went to whisper to her daughter's ear. Camicazi's eyes widened and stared at her mother…

"You want me to what?!"

"She hasn't met you… only Prince Hiccup did."

"Aye that's true but become her knight!?" her mom gave her a glare that she groaned in defeat, "Fine… but how do I get before she does?"

"That'll be entirely up to you… this time; all they know is that you are here, training."

"But I'm fourteen… will you think she'll believe me when I say I can fight?"

"Well, she'd be very unlucky if she weren't to choose you." Bertha then smirked at her daughter, "This time… we'll be ahead of them."

**Okay so there was an instant time skip there… so to summarize what just happened, Hiccup was born and by four years old he is able to pick his own dragon, but he chose Toothless who he had met with Astrid… so years later he forgot about the people he had met because he was too busy savouring his years at home by flying with Toothless… on his fourteenth birthday the entire kingdom was put to sleep… **

**And now, the entire barbaric archipelago is having a race as to who will be able to reach Hiccup first and merge with Berk…**

**Question is… how did Stoic know about the curse? When did it happen? Who cast the curse? Why was there a curse in the first place? Who'll get to be in the knights of rounds of Princess Heather? And who will get there first, is it Camicazi or Heather? And what happened to Astrid?**

**Hold on to the next chapters to see each of the mysteries uncovered and solved…**

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**

**11042013**

**oh, please check out my story in with this link s/3186640/1/Immortal-Love  
**

**feel free to visit if you're up for it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon or any of its franchise, characters, and whatsoever… but I do hope the idea was mine. Thank you so much also for your reviews, follows and favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**~True Love's Kiss Chapter 2~**

_**Knights of Rounds**_

For the past few years, a lot has changed over the barbaric archipelago. They have learned to adapt the ways of the people from Berk and had dragons everywhere. Of course, these Vikings never took much liking to the change of culture, so only few had converted to the new ways, while most were hesitant to the new approach…

Four years ago the prince was put into a deep, deep slumber and now only two Vikingdoms remain to fight for the right to the promised empire of King Stoic the vast of Berk. The Meatheads and the Berserker Vikingdom was immediately out of the list since they both have male heirs, but the Uglithugs has renounced their participation after they failed to infiltrate the forest of thorns…

No one has heard about the princess from the Bog-burglar islands. Rumour has it she ran away after knowing she'll be betrothed to the prince… but there were also some rumours she was training back in the island in secret. While Princess Heather… well, she was by far the most popular of all the princesses out to seek the prince's hand in marriage…

She had created her own knights of rounds that were to endure every possible risk they were more likely to encounter once they go after the prince and wake him up. The tasks of ever qualifying in the rounds were a difficult test. For one to succeed, one must go through a test of strength first...

After passing the first round, they are to undergo a test of their mental capabilities. Princess Heather had sworn to not be leading a group of mindless warriors during her quest… she'll need them for every single time she would have doubts. However, if you do not pass the test, but you have stood out in the first round they just might make an exception…

The last test was a test of teamwork. This was necessary for it was clear these knights of rounds must be able to work _with _each other and not _against _each other. After all, they are going to go after the most dangerous place in the barbaric archipelago… Berk. It was rumoured to be guarded by terrible beasts… but no one ever lived to tell the tale on what kind of beasts…

Over the years there were only a few people who had passed the test, and they trained hard day after day ever since they were qualified to be inside the Princess's secret circle. Their task was to ensure no harm would ever come to the princess on her quest to waking the prince up, and no one was going to risk the other getting there first before they can…

There were only seven members who passed the initiation and they were all formidable and just around the same age as the Princess. Three girls, and four boys, that was the ratio of their team…

Thuggory and Dagur were from a different island, but it didn't matter for Princess Heather since they proved to be equally talented and very familiar with politics. Thuggory was more of a prankster but he knew where his limits lie. Dagur was a very harsh and brutal fighter, and he was short-tempered. However he was very eager to join in the quest and followed every rule that was placed… he was an obedient knight…

Fishlegs Ingerman was a gentle soul, but due to the sense of adventure and natural curiosity he possessed, he was determined to be aboard the quest, plus he had another natural obsession with dragons and was equipped with knowledge found in most books. However, he's really quite scary once you tick him off…

Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston were twins and usually get into fights with each other. They almost didn't pass the third test, but however they proved to be excellent fighters once they put their petty fights aside. After all it was said two heads are better than one…

Astrid Hofferson was the perfect candidate from the start and proved to be very loyal. Although her intentions seemed very suspicious, Heather liked her and allowed her in due to her natural talent and being level headed. She also seemed to be able to keep the twins in check, and was born a natural leader, with impressive reflexes…

Camicazi… well, she was a mysterious girl that they really didn't want to be in the rounds, but she too got along well with Astrid, and so Heather allowed her in. Her skills were impressive too, and she knew a lot about strategies and was indeed very sneaky, they were going to need that if they are to get through the demons inside the forest of thorns, and so the knights of rounds were completed…

Currently in the throne room, both princess and king and his advisors were having a meeting…

"I don't think that move is best sire," said Mildew, "These dragons could easily lose control, you saw how the mood dragon reacted when I merely passed by it."

"These dragons are the best option we have," countered Princess Heather, "If we do it by sea then we risk having the princess of the Bogs go there before me!"

"Calm down daughter," interfered Alvin, "We shall think about this thoroughly, how are your knights?"

"At their best condition and ready whenever you allow us." She replied. Alvin stopped to think for a while and then looked to his advisors. Truly he can't risk having the Bogs get to Berk first, and dragons were the best way to travel… but if these dragons were to lose control then his daughter will die and he'll gain nothing from it. As soon as he was about to give out his final judgement, Savage came bursting through the doors panting heavily…

"What is it Savage?" Alvin hissed

"Sire…" Savage said, while catching his breath, "A dragon… a rogue dragon has gone amok and destroyed our ships made ready for the princess's quest." He finished. Alvin's eyebrow quirked a bit and then turned back to his daughter…

"You said they are ready then?" he asked her, she nodded, "Tomorrow then… at the break of dawn, go out and track this dragon and kill it. Your knights achieve this… I'll allow you to travel by dragons."

"And if we don't?"

"Then you'll have to find new warriors."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So if we don't kill that dragon then…" Fishlegs asked faltering, and Heather nodded, "But… I didn't sign up for this… I just wanted to see adventure and help wake the prince up." He whispered and everyone stared at him, feeling as disheartened as he was. Heather stood in the middle of it all and looked around her knights…

"Please… just this once… I'm begging you to _kill _a dragon. And besides, this dragon has caused pain to our villagers and you are knights to this kingdom." She said, "You still swore to protect this and its villagers." Everyone else was contemplating whether to go along or not, but they all have dragons on their own and this was not helping the fact they'd be killing something they know have goodness in them. Camicazi looked around and suddenly stood up from her spot…

"If we don't do this, then all of our efforts are truly wasted." She said and everyone listened up to her, "This is _**the **_chance of a lifetime," she stared at each and every one of them, "Let us grab this opportunity and not let go, we took an oath and we have to do it. Not for ourselves but for the greater good." She finished and looked at Heather, "Now who's with me?" Dagur's hand was the first to shoot his hand straight up in the air, while the twins stared at each other for a bit and then raised their hands afterwards. Thuggory let out a sigh and slowly raised his hand as well, and the rest of the eyes were focused on both Fishlegs and Astrid… until Astrid raised her hand up hesitantly…

Fishlegs bit his lip and then stared at the starry night and let out a defeated sigh, "Alright, I'll go along too… but I'm not going to kill the dragon." He said, "But what about our dragons?" at this Astrid finally spoke up…

"We don't bring it with us," she said, "We'll leave them here at the castle and travel by foot. We'll track it down by ourselves… after all, it's not our dragons who'll find the prince… it has to be us… and this test was _**for **_us. It's time to test our abilities without our dragons." Heather clasped her hands together and thanked them for understanding the circumstances and left their quarters afterwards as she was being summoned for dinner…

"Well, let's rest up for tonight my fellow warriors," said Dagur and smirked as he looked outside, "Tomorrow's going to be one Hel of a day."

"Oh I can't wait to kill a dragon," whispered Tuffnut, "I wonder what kind of a dragon it is though."

"I bet it's a monstrous nightmare," Ruffnut whispered, "What's your bet?"

"I bet it'll be a whispering death."

"Ha, the only whispering death around here is the king's."

"Well you never know."

"Actually I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nu-uh."

"Ye-uh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-uh!"

"Will you please stop that!?" Astrid yelled at them both, "Get back to bed!" and they both immediately did. She made sure both were back in their beds before getting her cloak and axe from her bedpost, when she bumped into Thuggory, "Sorry." She said looking down…

"Where are you off to?" he asked, blocking her way out…

"To the stables." She replied

"Why?" he asked

"Because I want to!" she hissed and tried to move pass him, yet he wouldn't budge, "Step aside Thuggory."

"You have to rest."

"I'll be quick."

"I'll come with you." He said and Astrid held his gaze for a long moment, until she finally gave in…

"Fine." And they both went to the stables. As soon as they reached it, they greeted their respective dragons and fed everyone else's too. Thuggory saw Astrid place something along with their food, but didn't comment on it. As soon as they were out of the stables, that's when Thuggory grabbed her arm…

"What'd you do?"

"I fed them."

"What did you place?" he asked sternly. She sighed again and pulled out a powder from her pockets and showed it to him. He took it from her and examined it, "What's this?" he asked her...

"It's something I got from trader Johann," she mumbled, "It's strong enough to put a dragon to sleep, and knock a person out for a whole week." Thuggory pocketed the powder, "Hey!" Astrid hissed and tried to take it back from him yet he placed a dagger to her throat…

"Why do you need it?" he asked again…

"I didn't trade for it!" she hissed again, "He gave it to me because no one else wanted it!"

"Really, he just gave it to you?" he asked her in disbelief, "He's called a _trader _not _giver_, Astrid. What did you give him?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me the truth."

"I did tell you the truth." Thuggory placed the dagger back in its place but still refused to give it back to her, "Aren't you going to give it to me?"

"No," he said, "But maybe I'll trade you something for it." He said smirking at her…

"What do you want?"

"Go out with me… when this is all over." He said and tried to reach out for her, yet she pulled her hands back, "Just give me a chance… one chance, that's all I ask." He whispered. She looked at him and walked past him…

"I changed my mind, I don't want it back." And she left him standing outside…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dawn came and it was time to wake up. Camicazi woke up first and then woke the others up. They wouldn't want to be late, especially now that they will have to do things manually and without the help of their dragons. They got ready and packed up their weapons and supplies in their satchels and made haste to leave. They went down the staircases and immediately took off to the woods in horseback…

As the hooves were running on the soft ground and dust were scattered everywhere, the knights were keen on their task and stopped at the middle of the forest and tied up their horses…

"Why are we even stopping?" Dagur complained as they got down from their horses, "Did you find anything about the dragon?"

"No," Thuggory replied, "But judging from the dry land, and how easily dust can cover the tracks, we might lose it if we continue on with the horses. We'll travel by foot from here on out."

Everyone was split into teams, Thuggory and Fishlegs were together, while Dagur was placed with the twins, and Camicazi and Astrid were paired up. They split up to cover more ground and were going to meet each other at the end of the day at the very same place they left the horses. And in case anyone of them was in trouble, they make their dragon call to let the others know. Interference from their dragons was not a problem since Astrid made sure of it…

"Sigh, this day is pretty boring." Dagur sighed as he looked around the ground for any tracks, "Not a single track has crossed our paths yet." He muttered…

"Told ya it was a whispering death!" Tuffnut said as he slapped his sister's back…

"He just said no tracks idiot!" she rebutted and sent him a punch in the face which later on grew to be another sibling feud. Dagur rolled his eyes at them and continued to walk and look for some tracks, at least get the work done faster…

Meanwhile there was no such luck with Thuggory and Fishlegs either…

"What kind of dragon do you think it will be?" Fishlegs asked as he looked around for anything unusual, "I've never heard of any rogue dragon before though."

"Yeah well," Thuggory said dusting off his hands and faced Fishlegs, "There's always a first time for everything."

"What if we just tame the dragon?"

"And if we can't?" Thuggory asked looking at Fishlegs, "Look Fish, I know you don't want to kill dragons, believe me I don't either but if worse comes to worst, are you able to do the right thing and put down a dragon you know no one can ever handle?" Fishlegs didn't answer, and Thuggory resumed tracking down the dragon they were looking for…

Astrid and Camicazi's search weren't so fruitful either, but no talking was much involved other than exchange information or findings. Everything went as smoothly as possible, and both girls were determined to go and finish the task. The sooner they kill the dragon… the sooner they can start on their quest…

Astrid looked around the trees while Camicazi went about the ground. Astrid paused and turned to look at Camicazi, very determined to track this dragon down. She bit her lip and approached her quietly, Camicazi sensed her approached and paused and sat up to look at Astrid…

"Hm?"

"Why'd you join the knights Cami?" Astrid asked, "You always complained about how you are always getting ordered around by everyone who thought they were more superior, so why did you join when you knew that we knights are the ones usually getting ordered around?" Camicazi let out a sigh and stood up…

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." She replied and started to look somewhere else…

"We swore to one another we'd be honest about things!"

"We'll I sure ain't lying about anything!" Camicazi rebutted, "Now if you're just going to stand there and do nothing might as well go back to the princess. You only got in because she likes you!"

"I got in because of my skills!"

"Well I hate to break it to you but this whole knights of rounds could do better without you because they've got me!" she then approached Astrid and stared at her eye to eye, "You really think you're that excellent? Well let me tell you I'm just as good as you… but what set me apart from you is that I know how to deal with things better than you do and I can do something you can't!"

"And what is it you can do that I can't?" Astrid asked and stared at her with equal intensity. Just as Camicazi was about to reply, the ground beneath them began to shake and both warriors stared at the ground and around, until both of them were tripped and fell into the ground. Dust clouded them and they both coughed out and waved away the dirt from their sight. They looked around and stared up at the big hole right above them…

"Now what?" Camicazi complained, "Got any light?" she asked and Astrid stared at her for a moment before ripping a cloth from her cape and picking up a stick and wrapped it around. Next she picked up a couple of rocks and struck them against each other until it created sparks and lit up their underground tunnel, "What the Hel made this tunnel?" Camicazi muttered as she continued on. Astrid quirked her head to the side and stared behind her…

This was a pretty long tunnel and that shaking of the earth was just too sudden to become a natural calamity, beside it seemed like it just passed by underneath them…

Astrid's eyes widened and grabbed Camicazi's arm, "Come on!" she whispered…

"Wha- Hey!" Camicazi shouted, "What the Hel's wrong with you?!"

"Be quiet!" she whispered again, "Come on get up!"

"What? Why?" and just like that they heard a distinct roar and both girls froze…

"Because this dragon's extremely territorial… and we just literally crashed in its home."

A while ago during Dagur and the twins' search, things seemed pretty ominous. It has a dark feeling and they were going deeper and deeper into the forest, until they saw a hole dug up. The three of them inched towards the hole a little bit and tried to take a peak, unknown of the danger that lurked in the shadows of the underground tunnel…

"Your head is getting bigger Ruff, I can't see a thing." Tuffnut commented…

"You think my head is bigger? Why don't you go and look in the mirror?" Ruffnut rebutted…

"Well, that would mean my brain is bigger than yours therefore I'm smarter than you."

"Oh yeah? You just said a while ago my head is bigger."

"Yes indeed I did."

"So you also admit I'm smarter than you."

"Exactly… wait what? No I'm the smarter one!"

"No I am!"

"No me!"

"Me! You said it yourself!"

"No-"

"Shut it!" Dagur yelled and turned to look at both of the twins, "Could you please stop with all the nonsense and focus on what we have to do?! Nightfall is about to come and we still can't find that blasted dragon!", he failed to notice that something was changing in the twins' expression and that there was something hovering above them, "-So instead of you guys fight over a single little thing would you please… are you two even listening?!"

"Da-da-da-" both twins tried to say as they stared behind him. He inched a bit closer to them, until he turned around and dropped his jaw too…

"I think we found the dragon…" Ruffnut managed to say…

"Or the dragon found us." Tuffnut added. The dragon's eyes were pupil-less and thorns were surrounding its body. They saw the king's dragon, and it looked scarier up close than when they were staring at it from the gates, "I win the bet then." Tuffnut whispered to his sister who just looked at him in disbelief as he gave her a smug look. The dragon then began to open up its mouth and then snapped at the three of them, luckily they dodged just in time…

It circled around them and went underground and sprouted up with a speed of flash that they barely managed to avoid getting snapped at. Apparently Tuffnut fell into the dark pit as he quickly changed his directions…

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut called out as she saw her brother disappear, "Dagur we have to get him." She shouted across. Dagur let out a grunt and went after her. As soon as they reached the hole they stared down below yet still they couldn't see anything…

"Tuffnut, are you alive?" Dagur asked… after a few moments they heard some movement and then a grunt…

"Oh I'm hurt… I'm very much hurt!" Tuffnut shouted from down below. Dagur got out a rope and began to do some knots and handed the other end to Ruffnut. Ruffnut took it eagerly and waited for orders from Dagur…

"You're the fastest runner here Ruff," Dagur said, "If you feel something's happened blow the horn and get help." Those were his last words before going down the underground and Ruffnut just kept her ear near the hole to listen to what was happening. Meanwhile as Dagur got down the dark hole, he tried to feel around for Tuffnut, "Tuff where are you?" he whispered…

"Uh… here?" a voice replied from somewhere beside him…

"Where is _here_!?"

"How should I know? I don't see anything!"

"Gah!" Dagur said and crawled down, "You owe me big time for this!"

"Where's ruff?"

"Up."

"You left her?!"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Uh… she's not to be trusted… uh… yeah. I don't care what happens to her… I just care about… uh… uh… let me think… don't rush me." Tuffnut said and Dagur rolled his eyes even though it was dark. He approached Tuffnut quite roughly and checked up on him…

"What hurts?"

"Uh, not much... just a bit of a back ache that's all."

"Can you stand up?"

"Probably."

"Alright, stand." As soon as Tuffnut was able to successfully stand up, Dagur began to hear a growling from behind him, "Great… now can you run, jump or still swing your spear?" he asked as he stood frozen. Tuffnut seemed to be taking his sweet time as he took the liberty to test his muscles…

"Yeah… most probably."

"Good… run!" he shouted and the whispering death began to snap at them once more and both males took off running throughout the tunnel with the occasional tripping and bumping into the walls, until eventually they paused and decided it was enough running already, "Ready Tuff?"

"Hel yeah!" he cheered and both managed to charge towards the dragon. Of course by that time their eyes already adjusted to the poorly lit place, and they blocked its thorns and evaded its mouth as fast as they could in the cramped place. The jumped and grabbed onto the head as it dove towards them and they held on for dear life. Naturally of course, the whispering death tried to get them off and bumped its head throughout all the walls, and continued to go on…

This was the shaking of the earth Astrid and Camicazi had felt before they fell into the tunnel…

Of course Tuffnut fell somewhere on the way and managed to stick his spear somewhere into the dragon's body that made it roar and began to change its course as it was chasing Tuffnut with Dagur on its head extremely dizzy from getting bumped in the head way too many times. Tuffnut managed to meet Astrid and Camicazi trying to get out of the hole too and he managed to yell…

"Hurry its coming!"

"Tuffnut?!" Astrid called out, "Where are Ruffnut and Dagur?!"

"Ruffnut's off somewhere, but Dagur is right behind me riding the whispering death." He panted out and look behind him, "But he's getting here quick."

"Are you crazy we have to help him." Camicazi said and Tuffnut shook his head…

"Nope, he's fine… we're the ones supposed to be worried about… come on, I'll give you a boost." He said and Camicazi obliged and managed to get out first, but as soon as it was Astrid's turn, the whispering death managed to catch up and threw Astrid off somewhere as well as Tuffnut…

Meanwhile in the castle, Heather looked outside her window and was just getting ready to get out of the castle grounds to go after her knights, but her father wanted her to just go out there once her knights were to return. As soon as she finished with her lessons for the day she dismissed all the maids with her and began to pack up her bow and arrows and cloak.

She managed to get out of the castle, and now she had to get to the forest as fast as she could. She only hoped she did not miss out from all the fun…

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter everyone, so this chapter is four years after the curse had taken place and during that time our characters grew, and so did our prince while in his sleep. So as you all probably know now what Bertha was planning in the previous chapter, but question now is… what does Camicazi think after all these years? Is she still acting upon her mother's orders or is she having new thoughts about it?**

**And what in the world is happening with Fishlegs and Thuggory's side? And where the hell is Ruffnut? Will they be able to kill the dragon or let it go? And what can Heather do to help them? All that in the next chapter**

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**

**11072013**

**check out my story in fictionpress if your not too busy :3 it's entitles "Immortal Love" under the same penname i have on this site :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon or any of its characters, franchise or whatsoever… **

**~True Love's Kiss Chapter 3~**

_**Dragon's blood**_

* * *

Princess Heather was running as fast as her legs could carry her and was stopping at nothing. She needed to get to her knights and prove to them as well she can take care of herself. This quest would be a chance to prove to her father that she was ready to take on whatever dangers there was, and she knew too that unless she could pass this simple test, then she would be allowed to go on and try her limits through trying to wake the prince up…

All her life she was kept inside, trying to watch her knights go through every single test she made, yet she knew she couldn't even pass one. Every single day she watched them train, until finally she managed to convince Astrid to train her. Reluctantly she did, but the princess proved to be a fast learner…

She tripped upon an overgrown root and stumbled down the hill, until eventually she bumped into Ruffnut, who too was running as fast as she could to find the others. As soon as she heard Dagur shouted 'run', she took off running as well to find Thuggory. He was always the best strategist, not to mention Fishlegs was with him who knew the most about these dragons and what their weaknesses were…

"Gah!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she was thrown off course, "Watch where you're going!" she hissed and finally looked up her eyes widened, "Your highness I- I didn't know-"

"Its fine Ruff," Heather said grunting in pain as well, "Where are the others?"

"Well… that's why I'm running as fast as I could." She said getting up, "We split into teams a while ago, and we found the dragon but…"

"But what?"

"Who really knows what's happening right?"

"You left them!?"

"Well, that's why I'm running! To get the others as fast as I could so I could return and help them!"

"Well then let's go!" as soon as Heather mentioned that they heard a distinct blow of a horn not too far from where they are, "What was that?"

"Astrid." Ruffnut muttered, "No wonder I forgot something!" she hissed, "I forgot to blow the horn!"

"What?"

"No time for that princess, we gotta get there fast; Thuggory and Fishlegs will be as well."

"And Dagur and Tuffnut what about them?"

"Right now, I can only hope they are together." And they both took off running into the woods to where they last heard the horn…

Meanwhile as soon as Thuggory heard of the horn, he immediately took off running and would have probably left Fishlegs behind had he not heard it too. Naturally, Fishlegs wasn't much of a runner therefore he easily lost track of Thuggory who continued to run to aid his teammates…

He passed by lots of trees and low branches along the way and even tripped on some of the roots but he immediately recovered and got up to resume running. He could only hope some people were there too to help them overcome whatever this dragon was. As soon as he reached the site he bumped into someone…

"Ah! Again!? Why does this keep happening to me!?" Ruffnut yelled as she fell once more off course, she looked at the person she bumped into and then rolled her eyes, "Seriously Thug, you couldn't be more careful?"

"Well, I would have if the fate of the quest doesn't lie on this final test." He replied and got up and even helped Ruffnut up, "Your majesty." He bowed to her in which she only replied a nod. Ruffnut dusted of her hands and looked at him…

"The quest?" she asked, "Or Astrid?" he kept silent and Heather stared at the two of them back and forth and let out a cough…

"Uh, less talking more rescuing shall we?" she asked and they both agreed and took off running once more. Once they did arrive, the sky was already dark enough that the dragon was already out of its tunnel and in the open ground. Dagur was busy holding it back while Camicazi was having a hard time carrying both an injured Astrid and a knocked out Tuffnut back in the deep hole…

"Are you done yet?!" Dagur yelled towards her…

"No!"

"Hurry! I can't hold much longer!"

"Well you're gonna have to!" she continued to support Astrid as she tried to climb her way out, "Are you sure you can hold on?" she asked in concern and Astrid just nodded…

"Yeah, I just sprained an ankle." She replied, "Where's my axe?"

"Whatever do you need it for?"

"I need it for killing a dragon." She hissed through her teeth as she held back the pain, "The least I could do is slow it down by throwing it towards the pesky dragon." She replied and slowly got up, "Hurry and pick Tuffnut up."

"Alright, alright," she replied and turned to face the unconscious Tuffnut, "I sure hope he survives this day."

"He will, he's a tough guy." She said and looked up, "I'm almost out, hand me my axe."

"Fine," Camicazi said and handed it to her, "You only get one chance to throw it."

"I know." She said and climbed out. As soon as she reached the outside world she almost got crashed down by the tail but luckily, she dodged it just in time and rolled out of the way. She grunted and leaned against a tree bark and tried to stand up, she looked back at the battleground…

Thuggory was catching the dragon's attention by swinging it's sword around it while Dagur tried to wrap its neck with a rope. Ruffnut had reached the hole already and tried to assist Camicazi of getting her brother out while Heather came up beside her…

"Are you okay?" Heather asked her…

"You-your highness," she said in surprise and bowed down, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to help." She said and showed her the bow and arrows she carried around, "You have to rest."

"No… get me close enough to the dragon." Astrid muttered, "I have to try."

"You've done enough."

"No… please Heather." She said, "I have to…" Heather obliged and supported Astrid as they came in a closer view. Tuffnut was out and Ruffnut was tending to him already, soon enough Camicazi came charging in with her dagger and managed to get on and stab it somewhere in the back and made it roar with pain…

Thuggory saw his chance and slashed the dragon's underside, which made it turn its attention back to him, and both knights were exchanging blows while Dagur still tried to choke it to its death, which would have worked had the rope been strong enough to withhold the dragon. Astrid told heather to move aside and she did, as soon as she got a clear shot of the neck she poised herself to throw her axe…

"Dagur let go!" she shouted, "Now!" and threw her axe as soon as Dagur did as he was told. Sure enough it did got stuck in the dragon's neck but now it had its attention on her and it was determined to take her down with it, and with a broken ankle she knew she can't run as fast as she could to duck and avoid, just as it was about to strike her an arrow shot him in the eye and made him turn the other way around...

"Princess!" every one of them shouted as it charged towards Heather, but somehow Fishlegs came charging in and jumped of the high ground and raised his hammer high above him and struck it down Astrid's axe with a mighty blow… completely severing the head of the whispering death, as well as its terror with the villagers…

Everyone breathed and panted as the rush and adrenaline was slowly leaving their body and they stared at the head and Fishlegs back and forth. Fishlegs dropped his mace and fell his knees to the ground, still in complete disbelief with what he just did to the dragon, "I- I'm sorry I, uh, I didn't mean for it to-"

"It's okay Fish," Thuggory said, placing a reassuring squeeze upon his shoulders, "You did what you had to do." He then walked around the severed head and stared at it in disgust, "What do you say we get this over with and come back Princess?" he stared at Heather whose eyes were as wide as saucers since she was just as near to an imminent death a while ago. She nodded towards him and he told Dagur to wrap it up, "Let's go back."

They got back to their horses and Ruffnut had to haul Tuffnut onto his horse, while Camicazi assisted Astrid up on hers. Dagur was left to carry the head as proof, and Heather rode with Thuggory on their way to the palace. The trip was silent and Camicazi kept a close eye on Heather the whole time, while Fishlegs remained silent and seemed to be in a daze as he stared at the bag Dagur was carrying. Dagur sensed this and patted the bag…

"You want to carry it Fish?" he asked, "I bet you'll feel better if you do."

"Dagur." Thuggory scolded, "Leave him alone." Dagur just chuckled and stopped anyway as they continued on with their way. As soon as the castle came into view, that was when Fishlegs finally spoke up to them…

"Do you," he started, "Do you think dragons will sense it if you have already killed a dragon?" he asked, and made the others stop as well, "I mean it'll make perfect sense if they do since they do have higher senses than us. Do you think they'll still accept us?" Camicazi let out a sigh and got down from her horse and started to approach him…

"Cami," Thuggory tried to call out, but Camicazi put her hand up to silence him…

"Don't stop me," she said to Thuggory and paid attention to Fishlegs, "Is this what it's all about then?" she asked approaching him, and when she finally got near him she pulled him down to her level, "You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself, because you did as you are told Fishlegs," she whispered to him, "You did the right thing, and sometimes there are things way out of control that don't end up like how we hope it will be." She said and let him go, "We're going to go through those gates and people will praise you not because you killed a dragon," she said and went back to her own horse, "But because you save them from a greater evil than what may happen had you not let it die." And with that they resumed their riding…

The gates opened up for them and the king's men came out to greet them first, and then came the king afterwards. He looked to his daughter, and then back to her knights and to the bloodied bag. He nodded towards Savage who immediately retrieved the bag and looked inside it. He then came to whisper to the king and he was quickly dismissed…

"I see your knights are indeed ready, Princess," he said and placed his attention towards them, "Come, let's give you a warm bath and tend to those wounds shall we, and then afterwards celebrate all of you for saving us from a terrible terror that could have occurred in our island." He said and the guards let them in. Heather in came after them, "Not you." Her father commanded that she was forced to stay back…

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the palace?"

"Father I'm fine, I survived-"

"You disobeyed me." He butted in, "Because of this your knights shall go in before you could to Berk."

"But father-"

"You are only to go there once they are absolutely sure there would only be the prince there waiting for you." He said and nodded to some of his knights, "Make sure she gets to her room." And they took her away. Nothing should happen to Heather, if there will be, he might as well kiss his empire a goodbye…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tuffnut and the others were taken to the infirmary as soon as they arrived in the palace grounds. They were bathed and taken care of during their stay there and were left to lie down on the beds. Each one of them lay down on their pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep. As soon as the celebration started, not one of them was allowed outside and was only served of the finest food from the king's table. They needed to rest, at least that was the excuse given to them…

"If we're served like this always then I'll be happy to go out to kill dragons." Dagur muttered as he ate the food. Thuggory threw him a small pea and gestured towards Fishlegs who wasn't eating, "Oh Odin," Dagur mumbled, "You can't _still _be bummed about the whole dragon killing are you?"

"Come on Fish, eat up, if you aren't I will." Thuggory said as well, "The food's really excellent." He whispered and finally Fishlegs let out a sigh and started eating, "Atta boy." Thuggory said and smiled and continue to eat…

The day ended without much of a ruckus and they all rested well before they were quickly summoned to the throne room as they were being called out by the king. They got ready and put on their armours and weapons on them which were all cleaned and sharpened as soon as they arrived last night. Their dragons too finally woke up and managed to greet them on their way to the throne room and Fishlegs was back to his old nerdy self. And everyone was all normal again…

As soon as they reached the throne room, the king was seated in his throne and beaming happily down upon them, but the princess wasn't sitting beside him. Alvin noticed this, and let out a cough to gather their attention…

"Ah, yes, you all would be wondering where your princess is," he said, "Well, she's… mm, detained for a while."

"Detained?" Camicazi spoke up first, "Why?"

"Well, she acted out of my orders." He reasoned

"But you said we should kill the drag-" Fishlegs said but was cut off…

"Yes… _**you**_, as in all of you, that didn't include her." he said, "And because of that I'm sending you off first _**without **_your princess to make sure she'll have no trouble on her way to seeing Prince Hiccup." Camicazi scoffed silently at him…

"Might as well give us the honour to kiss the prince then," she muttered to herself, but Alvin heard her loud enough…

"Something funny?" he asked and she shook her head, "And if any _**one **_of you gets any ideas while searching for the prince… you'll be punished… severely." He said and leaned back, "Now you can go now." He said, but Astrid came forward…

"When are we allowed to go?" she asked

"Any time you like… though I really do prefer it to be right this instant." He said, "Supplies are all ready, as they always are." He said, "I was only waiting for you to be ready." He said and the knights wasted no time in delaying the quest…

"Well it seems like all our training days are behind us." Tuffnut added, "Now we get to really destroy stuff." He said smirking with his sister who only laughed along with him and bumped him in the head and they began to prepare to leave…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The next day, the knights had left their beds early at the break of dawn and bid goodbye to their princess. Their dragons had been already readied and the villagers had come to the palace gates to bid their warriors goodbye. Each of them had bid goodbye to their families with the exception of Thuggory, Dagur and Camicazi. As soon as it was time, they all mounted their dragons and took off, looking back at their beloved island, not knowing if they'll live to tell the tale of their princess ever marrying the prince. After they have flown away from the island, Alvin then went to the meeting room to seek council…

"Sire I suggest you go and send the princess out." Suggested one of the elders…

"On a dragon?! Are you out of your mind?" he exclaimed, "She'll just catch up to them!"

"Then not by dragon," said Mildew, "By ship then, by the time they reach berk, her knights would have already reached their nights before, dragons do get tired and they'll need to find land as quick as possible." He said. Alvin thought about it for a while and seemed to like the idea. He then turned to Savage who was standing behind him…

"Get your crew together, and tell the princess to get ready." He ordered and went to face the council again, "However, someone will have to keep the princess in check, and she does tend to rebel a lot." Alvin said and looked to Mildew…

"Me, sire?" he asked, "I would love the honour to go to Berk."

"I know you would, which is why I'm sending you. Report back to me whatever you find." He said and stood up, "Thank you for your wisdom." And they all stood up and left. As soon as no one was left Alvin sat back down and began to think, until the door opened…

"Mother," he said in surprise, "What brings you out from your quarters?"

"Oh nothing really," she said, "Are you sure you are going to risk your daughter's life?"

"It's not a risk if she's going to wake the prince up," he countered, "And we'll be more powerful than ever."

"True but, don't you remember the precautions?" she said and walked around, "I was there when King Stoic made his desperate speech." She then turned around, "Just make sure in the process that she was the right person to grace the prince's lips." And she left him pondering with his thoughts and about his daughter's fate…

As soon as the Outcast's ship was readied, they fetch the princess from out of her quarters and she wasted no time in preparing as she had it all prepared as soon as she found an opening to escape. In the process of admitting her plan, she got a glare from her father who only let out a hopeless sigh towards her and let her out.

She boarded the ship and looked towards the horizon, where the sun was already beginning to rise. Hopefully this was going to be a short trip. She's been waiting for this moment to finally see the prince again, and hopefully he did not forget her. After all she had been dreaming of a true love's kiss. Hopefully her love was good enough, and but deep inside as pure as she tried to keep her thoughts that way, there's still her father's blood in her, where she just can't wait to rule a powerful empire and make everyone else bow down to her will…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"When do you think we're going to get there?" Tuffnut complained, "I'm feeling sick with all this sea." He said and let out another vomit to the sea. Fishlegs cringed at the sight and shivered, but stared back at the map given to them, after all they have never step foot outside their island, so now; they were charting new territories…

"Uh, I can't really say, but judging by the way we are speeding up right now, we'll reach there by nightfall." He said and turned to look behind them, "What was our goal again?"

"We reach there before nightfall," Astrid replied, "There's danger lurking inside that forest of thorns, or so I've heard."

"And where'd you get that from?" asked Camicazi, "I bet my rations you're just too scared."

"I got it from trader Johann." She said, "He was extremely generous about the news from Berk."

"Oh, and what is the news?"

"That we should be careful," she said and stared at Camicazi in the eye, "Even the mightiest of warriors coming from the different Vikingdoms weren't ever seen going out." And with that they quickened their pacing…

"Well, whatever dangers are behind there I'm pretty sure Moody and I can get through it." She exclaimed proudly while Astrid just rolled her eyes at her…

"Even so," Dagur said, "I know I usually go charging head on, but I never liked it when I can't see where I'm hitting."

"Dagur's right," Thuggory butted in, "In those thorny forest, its best we have the light on our side." Camicazi just scoffed at them and urged Moody to go and fly faster. She was just sick with being with them. Why on earth did she have to go in this stupid rounds anyway? The moment she reaches the tower, she's going to make sure she'll wake up the prince… and Princess Heather could kiss her empire goodbye. She knows what Heather truly wants… because she wants it too…

Power.

That's what everyone wants more than love…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As they sailed towards Berk, Heather leaned to the edge of the ship and just stared at the waves crashing the deck below. Mildew came up beside her and breathed in the air of the seawater and looked to the princess who seemed bored not being able to go anywhere, "Something troubling you milady?" he asked, she stared at him for a while and then let out a sigh…

"How will we know if they succeeded?" she asked, "We won't have any means of communication in there." He nodded in understanding…

"There is a tale," he started, "That dragon's blood will hide your scent from dragons. This is the very reason why long ago, Vikings, like us, kill dragons. So they can go to the forbidden fortress and kill the red death. But that of course… is just a story."

"Just… a story?" she asked in confusion, "How come I have never heard of that before? And what's a red death?"

"Ah yes," he said, "That was banned when Hiccup the first managed to tame a dragon. And the red death… well they say that this dragon was just a myth. No one's ever seen it, except of course some soothsayers from long ago saying that Prince Hiccup the first will slay it, but he made history when he tamed a monstrous nightmare instead."

"And how come you've heard of it?"

"Well my dear," he said, "Because my family was one of the oldest families ever to live from the olden times, up until now. To have this mark as an old family, we pass it down to our descendants, so they will know what lineage they come from."

"And… what kind of lineage do you come from?" she asked curiously, he stared at her smirking…

"Weren't you listening?" he said, "Only descendants will we tell it to." And he left to leave her to her newfound thoughts.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

After hours and hours of flight, Fishlegs took out his looking glass once more and scanned over the area, "If my calculations are correct, we should start seeing Berk, right about…"

"There!" Astrid exclaimed as she pointed out to the horizon, "That's Berk isn't it?" Fishlegs took a closer peek at it through his looking glass, and indeed all he saw were thorns…

"Yeah," he said shrugging, "That's most probably it." And they all start to fly towards it. As soon as they tried to land on it, their dragons refused to land, "Uh, I think this is another way of saying don't enter?" he asked his fellow knights…

"Please," Camicazi said and swung her feet to the other side, "If they're not landing I am." She said and jumped out of her dragon, soon enough, the others followed in suit, with the exception of Fishlegs, "Well, you coming or not?" Camicazi shouted, Fishlegs shook his head and gestured to the dragons…

"No… I'm good here, someone's got to stay with the dragons… right?" he whispered the last part to himself and the others seemed to buy it, and left him alone in the air with five more dragons and Meatlug. "Well, I guess it's me and you guys." He said and stared at the dark forest of thorns, "Dear Odin, please protect them."

As soon as they were approaching the forest of thorns, the sky began to darken, "It's going to rain soon," Astrid said, "We should set up camp somewhere inside, the thorns may not be much of a shelter, but it's all we have."

"I thought you said its best we go in when there is light on our advantage?" Camicazi butted in, "Then why are we going in there?"

"Well, I did say it was **best**," she said, "But its fine too if we take shelter now." Camicazi gave her an icy stare while the others did as Astrid said and began to go in. Astrid held her glare and stood her ground as well, but it only broke when the skies began to bring out thunder and lightning. Astrid soon followed the others, while Camicazi glared daggers behind her back. Once she wake the prince up, she was going to make sure Astrid will be the first outcast she'll take care of…

* * *

**Oh… there's a tension there between Astrid and Camicazi. They are both brilliant girls, and will get along well if both their prides are lowered don't you think? Anyway, what's Fishlegs suppose to do while he's out with the other dragons? When do you think the princess's ship will arrive in Berk? What dangers will the knights of rounds face? And how much longer will it take for them to reach the castle and to climb up the highest tower?**

**All that in the next chapter… or more chapters to come.**

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 **

**11092013**


End file.
